


The mysterious box

by axelle963



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Intrigue, Letters, Multi, Mystery, Phone Calls & Telephones, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle963/pseuds/axelle963
Summary: This is the story of 6 young adults who have just moved into a shared flat in duo.Who when moving boxes finds a mysterious phone. Who owns this phone ?! Can it lead them to a long forgotten story ?





	1. The beginning

That's us, I present to you Maureen a bit the leader, the loyal of the group and also the oldest, 20 years old after all. Her talent is drawing and it's all dumb lmao 

After there is Nathan, the victim of the group but the underestimated, geek with a big heart it's a bit painful but listening has been established since secondary school eh! 

Geoffroy is the smartest of the group. It's not complicated to be smarter than us but after all, looking at an example, since secondary school he never needed to learn compared to us. He is the mathematician of the (American football) team no no we have never played football, it's just the girl who writes who goes wild. 

Then there is Estelle the crazy girl of the group. She bites everything that moves even us. Crazy but very affectionate and emotional behind her heart of stone is a heart filled with love to share for her friends.

And finally Coline, a bit the bitchie of this team. No I'm kidding, but a bit really. She's like the big sister who will come to comfort you when things go badly.

That's me Axelle, kind and attentive, the teddy bear of the group, school at home because rather out of school during secondary school. I am the only one who has not yet had the baccalaureate. And we are going to tell you about our crazy roommate adventure, this is funny stay please.

It all started in the summer when the whole group except Axelle graduated. Maureen a tomboy with black hair, cut Korean, blues eyes and Axelle, a girl with logue brown hair, glasses, brown eyes. They have always wanted to make a roommate and finally the dream comes true. They assemble the boxes in their new apartment when Maureen receives a call from Geoffroy.

Geoffroy - Hey! Maureen that's it we unpacked the last box so Nathan and I are exhausted.

Maureen- It makes you play sports guys !!

Geoffroy - Yeah And where are you at?

Maureen - We're just starting to assemble the boxes in the apartment and you know if Coline and Estelle have finished. We haven't heard from them since time.

Geoffroy- Yes, they have been finished since last night, by the way they invite us at 7pm to their housewarming.

Maureen shouts in the apartment "Axelle we are invited to eat in the evening", the answer came from the other side of the apartment, “oh damn!” who seems annoyed “But it's Estelle and Coline” and there she hears her cheerful answer “Oh Damn !!! “

For Axelle, the prospect of being able to see her friends again after a hot summer vacation, not really funny; was the best way to be able to cool off your head, maybe even get drunk.  
Imao

“What are we tacking? "Said the latter, coming out of a closet where the shower is. She is currently wearing her best outfit, a black tee-shirt and blue jeans. On the bridge of his nose, a nice pair of glasses flaking. The combo of that long brown hair falling around those shoulders makes her put together like a hippie. 

Would be missing only than the Hawaiian shirt, Maureen thought once she saw the girl.

“I don't know” she looks around to see the apartment full of boxes."Did not really bring anything to" 

Axelle following her looks nods "effectively". When the girls moved, she didn't really have any things to move and therefore nothing to offer.

"You can take that" By removing her hand a bag, Maureen showing her half-eaten hamburger for lunch.

Axelle watches for a moment to see if Maureen is laughing but the girl has an expression serious. 

Axelle with a smile “Ohhh! Maureen! no seriously, we could go buy a bottle of wine anyway ". 

The other laughing says "Of course we will stop on the road" and she mumbles at a hamburger “If I can not take you there , I'm eating you now.” She puts a big fang in it.

Axelle turns away from the stage pushing boxes and says" you know maybe you should know how to eat and it's you who will mop the floor. 

“Hmmm” Mouth full, the other shrugs his shoulders“ Listen when it's good, you have to savor it ” 

“Yeah yeah, that's it” Axelle smiles as she puts the boxes away when she turns over there is one. Catches her attention. 

"Maureen look, is this yours ?" 

“No why ?”, 

“He's not mine either”,

Maureen finished her hamburger “Axelle you know what we'll see after we have to get ready we'll watch when we get back”. 

Axelle, surprised that Maureen was the voice of reason, listened to her. The two girls move from their place to get ready, 10 minutes later they come out of their respective rooms and go to the exit door. 

Maureen tries to open the door and can't do it "WTF" she looks at Axelle who makes a palm face and gives the keys "Thank you".

______________________________________________________________

More  
Know I got it, so here you go (Let's go)  
You look like you could use some more (More)  
Know I got it and never runnin 'low (Low) 

The music echoes in the car and the girls dance from their seats like crazy they sing along.

Yeah, I got more than enough, add it up and away (Ayy, ayy)  
You know I got it like bomb-bomb, blow your mind  
Never givin 'less and that's how it'll stay (Ayy, ayy)  
You know I got it like all day, all the time

After emptying her lungs and taking a deep breath, Maureen shouts "We must not forget to buy a little something for the girls" Axelle always in full swing in the music nods her head " WoW yeah I almost forgot ". 

After a few minutes the 2 acolytes stop in a store to find something to take.

The two go through the shelves trying to spot those in this department store, it's big a store bored thinks Maureen looking at iPhone chargers.

Axelle, who was not far behind her, arrives with a bottle of wine ”We're going to take a bottle and then something else, do you have an idea?” Asked Axelle “Cupcakes, who wouldn't be happy to have cupcakes ?” She holds out the bottle and puts it in the cart Maureen is griping.

"Adventure ! Oooooh" Maureen runs with the cart. 

“Oooooh-” Axelle stops talking when she sees people looking at them and then she whispers furiously “Maureen come back !!! ”

_______________________________________________________________

“ Here we are! “The black car is now parked in front of an apartment in an alley not far from their apartment.

Axelle smiles excited "Go get the cakes in the trunk I'll take the bottle". The girl with the black hair nods and gets out of the car and opens the trunk. At the same time Axelle takes the bottle which has been keep it safe by her legs.

"Do you know what number is it?" Maureen asks at the front door “What number?” Axelle looks at her strangely. 

Maureen points to the letterboxes "Apartment number" after a moment the hippie reads "Aaaaaaaah wait I'm watching". She takes her phone out of her pocket to look at the last message from the girls where they had sent the number.

“It's 17th, 3rd floor Maureen” the other girl sighs “We'll take the elevator then” to her reaction Axelle crosses arms “Oh Maureen no….” after a while, "you know what you’re reason, I'm lazy too"

The two girls get in the elevator and press the button on the 3rd floor. Once they arrive they go out, the doors close behind them and the two acolytes look for apartment 61. After a few seconds they find him and Maureen knocks on the door.

Knock Knock knock…..


	2. Fajitas part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axelle and Maureen go to their friends' house to celebrate their housewarming party

Axelle and Maureen wait patiently at the door, looking down the hall. Lights illuminate the interior of the building, making the atmosphere welcoming.

"They have found a beautiful place," Axelle told her after a moment of silence. Maureen still looks at the place nodding "I really had my doubts when I heard that would be Coline choosing. She doesn't look at the details and just buys without thinking, what naïve she can be." The girls in agreement nod.

After a moment, Axelle opens her mouth to speak when the door opens. Coline appears behind the door . " hi boloss entrance, the guys are already there."

It's a girl with brown hair that goes down to the middle of the back, not very tall with a small trumpet nose. To celebrate the evening, she is dressed in a tight little black dress and a light make-up, small mascara and eyeliner that beautifies her hazel eyes. 

Maureen and Axelle hug Coline on entering and heading towards the living room. "Hey guys" said the black haired girl. Maureen comes forward and chek Nathan and Geoffroy. Axelle looks around " Wooow! It's really beautiful here. " 

The apartment Coline and Estelle found is very nice, it's a small, simple interior with light wood floors and white walls. A small hallway leads to a bright main room by ceiling lights with a table in the center of the room. 

Maureen, who returns with the boys, also looks at the house. “Very nice decor by the way! ".

Axelle, who still hasn't said hello to her friends, walks up to Geoffroy, a rather tall boy with long dark chestnut hair with a humor all his own. Then Nathan, blue eyes with a shade of green, fairly short black hair, skinny and who has the same humor as his buddy. Both wear casual outfits that are still presentable all the same.

After everyone has greeted each other Coline tells them "By the way, it's Estelle who's cooking" The latest arrivals make eye contact and Nathan whispers to them "we're in the shit". We can hear Estelle from the kitchen "in the evenings it's fajitas guys" she shouts in an excited tone.

Coline suggests they go and sit around the coffee table to have a little aperitif. When everyone is seated, they start chatting.

This is when the last of the group joins them. 

Estelle, long and blue hair, hazel eyes always accompanied by black eyeliner which gives her a deep look very specific to her, nose piercing comes towards us and says "So guys, are you done with the boxes?" She said as she sat down with the rest of the group.

Geoffroy who takes the floor explains "yes we have finished moving Today, it was boring but we are relieved to have finished". Nathan stares at the ceiling in exasperation, “I'm correcting it, I've finished putting the boxes away”. Nathan raises a finger and presses down on the word. A smirk appears on the person's face “no but I did some stuff like… wait… yes I put my books away haha”. “Yes and the boxes filled with dishes, you are the one who put them away too, eh, things is also yours, oh no, maybe it's you who put away the household appliances, not always!” Geoffroy, a little ashamed, exclaims “Yes, but I would point out to you that if we have this apartment, it's a little thanks to me”, “I grant you this point” confesses his roommate. 

The girls feeling embarrassed dare not say anything but Maureen spoke “well what I see you have not changed you two, always so organized” The two friends exchange a laugh.

Estelle continues, “and you girls ? ”Looking at Maureen and Axelle,“ Where are you in terms of moving ? ” Axelle replies “ we brought the bigger one” she continues with a beautiful smile“ but we're almost done, only trinkets remain.

Nathan looks at Maureen emphatically "but you plan to take your cats or leave them with your parents?" the tomboy shrugs, “I guess it's better if I leave them with my parents, you know I wouldn't want them to escape.” The other nods understanding. 

Everyone is waiting for someone to pursue. Nathan lets out a laugh and give the floor to his friend who very much wants to talk , "So we  
fight to know if we adopt a cat, because I personally do not want one but someone so insist… "His friend whispers to the others" we will have one " he adds a wink and Maureen gives a thumbs up. 

Estelle, a little annoyed that no one asks her the question, takes the "We are planning to take two of my cats who are currently with my mother."

Everyone looks at her without a word, Estelle adds a “voila”. To fill the void, because Coline can't stand them, adds “does anyone want to drink something?”. A forest of hands rises, “good” Coline moves and goes to get drinks from the fridge.

The choice is not difficult for Estelle “vodka, strawberry syrup, don't forget you eh” Coline in the kitchen “I know, and you” she asks everyone but no one speaks “it's okay I'm not going to you eat I am in front of the fridge enjoy I do not get up after ”this last tease.

Maureen first chose a coca and a second hand rose “for me too” Geoffroy joined.

Axelle gets up and walks towards the table “we have wine, will it be okay?” Coline nods “and you Nathan” “uh bah do you have pepsi?” Coline lets out a sigh “You'll take Coke like everyone else” the boy lowers his head and groans.

Axelle comes back with her bottle of wine “I'll put it there if anyone wants it” Estelle stares at the bottle with an air of disgust.

Coline comes back from her adventure, and serves drinks to everyone who thanks her with a smile “yeah thank you coco” Nathan looks at her still ashamed to have been demeaned but hey between us it's not as if he hadn't a habit.

Estelle hastens to take her glass “good guys to our apartment.” Everyone raises their glass “At YOUR APARTMENT” Estelle takes a shot .


End file.
